Talk:Nintendo DS
Anti-Piracy Can we please remove all comments about "mean" Anti-Piracy? Eventually there will be Firmware Updates for all recommended card, and eventually there will be patches for all games, so why include this shit? Cheap DSTT poorfags everywhere! Comments about "mean" anti-piracy might reflect entries that have not been updated in a few months. For some bad choices of flashcarts (especially R4 clones/YSmenu) then this anti-piracy games are a concern --RupeeClock 13:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is this Wiki about recommending good games, or about helpging anon, who can't google, battle piracy? -I haven't noticed anything, but I guess I skimmed over the list. Just don't get a G6, that shit's deader than dead. Rapi2 15:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) aligning ah fuck, I don't know how to make these all look aligned. God damnit. If anyone knows how to make all the categories lined up, do it. For now I just put the code "|<'font color=#FFFFFF>'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time' into every single one, lol. It's like a really inaccurate space filler - so yeah. If anyone else can figure this out, do it. I'm a wikinoob. Zachncheeze 07:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) addition Should add Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier Atlus game where you play a Space cowboy surrounded by tits. Other then the gratuitous fan service, there is a pretty good battle system-- 16:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) This is a wiki. If there's something you think should be added, add it. I will this time, but c'mon. SelfTitledAlbum 16:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) tried. couldn't figure it out. sorry.-- 02:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Advance Wars: Days of Ruin "Most balanced?" Lolno, how bout those moving and attacking battleships, easy-mode dusters, and lol-I-capture-you motorcycles? 19:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) homebrew I know it, you know it, we all now it, /v/ is pirates. Damn near every DS enthusiast on /v/ owns a flashcart, regardless if they want to use it for piracy or legitimate reasons. Since a lot of people looking here would own a flashcart of some sort I thought a recommended homebrew list would be a good idea, it's amazing what homebrew can do for a system. Do you think a homebrew list belongs below the games list? I'm going to add what I think are some worthwhile homebrew to the list anyway.--RupeeClock 19:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You're absoloutely right. -- User:Anonymou I don't know how you use this newfangled wiki thing, but how's about adding VNDS to the homebrew list? /v/ seems to enjoy a VN discussion more than /jp/ anyways from what I've seen. Who knows? Maybe if they get more attention they'll convert more VNs faster or something. I don't know how that works. --True Neutral 20:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Alphabetical order? This page, as well as many others, sorely need to be put into alphabetical order. Come on people, we're not five years old... I hope. MFGreth1 01:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The listing is based off the original recommendation image used on /v/, and it doesn't translate from groups to tables very well. Yeah it needs to be sorted out, but at least you can click those boxes at the top of each column to sort all the rows. --RupeeClock 01:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Unofficial DSiware to consider List Asphalt 4- Elite Racing: A pretty good racing game with a bit of depth. Centers around drifting, nitro-boosting, slamming into rivals, and collecting cash for customization. You can drive a car or speed along on a motorbike. There's actually quite a bit of stuff to be bought, and there's multiple gameplay modes, so it's a pretty good deal. Thorium Wars- A rather expansive title that involves tank and space fighter shooting action. A solid title, but gets a bit tough at times. Also, Coming Soon (later this year, early next year): Reflection- A curious platformer that involves traversing both screens simultaneously. Shantae: Risky's Revenge- Shantae from GBC makes her return. The first of 3 episodic installments. (Thanks to all who have made suggestions on hits and misses.) --Dejiko 03:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks to whoever added the Official DSiware list. I added a few things to it and made some minor edits here and there. --Dejiko 15:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) How about some Dark Void Zero? It's got that 8-bit nostalgia feel to it. Cats777 01:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I was actually going to add that to the main list today! Thanks for reminding me. Dejiko 02:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) scribblenauts is balls. The game was added quickly. The truth of the game, is its really fun and impressive for an hour. Within this first hour of fun, is when it was added. After that time, the game is one of the most frustrating experiences in all of gaming. MOST items do nothing, controls are among the worst of all time, and overall the game is not recommend-worthy. -- 03:00, September 28, 2009 I agree personally for the same reason Drawn to Life isn't in the list, it has a gimmick but the core game is pretty mediocre and badly executed. (So badly that 99% of the action levels can be beaten using handcuffs and a basket) A lot of other users might disagree though, we should put this to a vote. --RupeeClock 05:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I, for one, would leave it on the list, so that's one vote for yea vs two nays. - MFGreth1 14:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I get a billion hijillion kazooillion votes and I say it stays. Because you can grind a game doesn't mean that it's a bad game. You can solve the levels with a small selection of objects or a wide selection of objects, whatever you wish. It's not quite as amazing as it was hyped up to be, but there has never been anything in the history of ever that's lived up to its hype. I can update the description to reflect the mixed feelings. Kotep 06:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I just came here to say that Scribblenauts is balls. Really. It gets old in less than one hour.-- 12:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) edit: just came by to say who that was (me)--Sataaa 11:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What's the consensus on RIZ-ZOAWD/The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road I heard the gameplay was a bit on the basic side, but rather inventive, and that the bosses were the only real challenge. In addition to that, I heard it had a surprisingly impressive story. And while this is a bit personal, I think the style is quite well done. I'm curious on anyone else's opinion though. --Dejiko 03:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I haven't got much chance to play it, but from what I've heard it's pretty mediocre. From what I've heard it's got amazing graphics but pretty mediocre gameplay and frustrating controls. It is by the team who does Wild ARMS though (Media.Vision). I'd hold off until I get more of a chance to play it and if I feel it's worthy of spreading via the wiki I'll add it. SirTeffy 14:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the update. I've heard mixed things myself. If by controls you mean the trackball right? That's where a good chunk of mixed opinions come in. I heard the gameplay was a bit different to say the least, what with the ratio system and all. Knowing it's by the Wild Arms team is quite intriguing though. --Dejiko 15:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sands of Destruction So, should it be added to the list? What do you guys think of it? My impression so far is that it's pretty good if what you're looking for is a traditional JRPG. It has nice music as well. But fuck the main character's voice, but that's not entirely a flaw I suppose. Upcoming Releases: What should be included in the real list? Alice in Wonderland DS: ''' Well it's sorta like Yoshis Island, nice artstyle, doesn't take itself too seriously. Starts slooooow though. If Yoshis Island DS makes the list than this one should also be considered. 3yearold 12:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Picross 3D: As addicting as it gets, and I'm usually not into puzzle games. I say it's worth including. 3yearold 12:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sonic Classic Collection: I personally wouldn't recommend Sonic Classic Collection, it's literally just jEnesisDS but with nerfed Sonic roms that removed all of the cheats, and doesn't let you pause with the pause button because that would enable level select/debug mode in Sonic 3&K.RupeeClock 19:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Discuss what games should be added here maybe or changes or whatever I added Custom Robo Arena, Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero, Prism: Light the Way, Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords, and Puzzle Quest 2. I thought that 4 of them was worthy of being added to the list, but maybe not Prism: Light the Way which is a normal time sinker puzzle game. I did not add Puzzle Quest Gallatrix since I haven't played it. Also, feel free to fix my descriptions so other people can understand whatever better. It's often I don't make sense. Silverwilver 00:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) imokwiththis.jpg Those games were all in the old style lists in pic format and look legit enough for me. The Elebits description is a complete mindfuck to me though, but I didn't play the game so I can't fix it. Someone else please?El zabbo 18:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The only one I played is Elebits, I can't remember it much because, well, it wasn't that memorable but I remember good music and cute graphics, it can stay imo. Rapi2 15:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Added Away: Shuffle Dungeon and Lost Magic, games which I found decent, though I don't remember them being on any list. Tell me if you see anything wrong or fix anything like If I put in the wrong genre. Silverwilver 04:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm changing Away to Puzzle/Adventure, because that's what it essentially is. DESPITE TONS OF DUMBASS REVIEWERS ragging on it for not being like Zelda, despite the fact that it had no inkling to ever be Zelda. That said, I absolutely loved everything about it. Dejiko 05:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking about adding Metriod Pinball but I'm too lazy, someone do it will ya?Silverwilver 01:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I added Metriod Pinball along with Spectral Force Genesis, but I can't seem to get the image sizes to stay the proper size. I've already uploaded the images, I'd appreciate if someone could paste and resize them for me. Also, Metriod Pinball could use a better description. Mantastic 20:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) IIRC, wasn't SFG done by former members of Sega's DragonForce team (the game, not the band)? I do remember reading that even though it was similar to DragonForce, they didn't really quite play alike. So, that may be something to NOT put in the description. Just for the sake of not misleading anyone. Dejiko 01:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Added Kappa's Trail and Crystal Monsters. Both of which were alot harder than I thought they'd be (FUCKING MINI-KAPPAS HOW DO THEY WORK), but also alot better than first glance would give them credit for. Especially Crystal Monsters. Fucking first boss wiped the floor with my ass, and he was just a damn bird. Anyone else try 'em? Remember to sign your comments. This discussion thingie is long, maybe too long. Anyway, what I wanted to say is that there isn't any Yu-gi-oh on the list. Is there any that /v/ considers the best out of the like 8 maybe DS games? Maybe the earlier/older versions would seem the most "fun" to the normal /v/ user. Nightmare Troubadour is slightly generic, but it doesn't use those ugly as fuck cheaply drawn (as much) characters from the newer series although the monsters that pop out of the cards can be ugly as fuck, I remember they look more pretty in the newer games. Searching for npcs to duel with and grinding levels are some of what is bad about it. All the newer stuff like...whatever crap they did in the newer series, isn't in this game. If people find the gba/gbc games more fun, mention them maybe. Be sure to mention story (crappy or whatever) and maybe some pointers like limit the amount of each type of cards (magic and monster) you have in your deck so you won't find yourself with no summonable monsters in your hands so much. Also, I'd like some people's opinion of: Tornado which is like Katamari Damacy where you "collect" random items with a whirlwind and you have to pay attention and do other stuff which makes the game more annoying and stuff. It isn't at all as fun as Katamari Damacy but it's the only thing like it on the DS. MySims Kingdom Collect elements from other objects to create objects and houses to place onto the various maps of sim-whatever the place is called. Alot of stuff is customizable and you earn cash via not so horrible minigames, there are a decent number of them. There is also some sort of story. I have no fucking idea how good the other sims games are. You can do stuff for the villagers too. Eco Creatures ''' you save the rainforest by summoning various little creatures with magic and trees. also you fight robots. also dancing. also bosses are fun. sorta. I forgot alot of stuff about this game. I remember playing a theme park simulator game that was slightly entertaining for a short while which certain people might like. I've forgotten the name. Found out it was named Theme Park and I guess everyone would treat it as a cheaply made EA sims game. Silverwilver 10:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I only played MySims on the Wii, I'm assuming the DS version is a dumbed down version of that? Idk, but the Wii version is fun and cute. I don't see problems in adding. And just out of curiosity, how good is MySims Agents, if anyone knows. Regarding Tornado and Eco Creatures I can't say much, I'm surprised I've never heard of them before.El zabbo 12:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) More games I played and found slightly entertaining. '''Pic Pic is like picross where you solve stuff to make pictures. You either solve a maze, connect a mass of numbers grid style (not like connect the dots), and color blocks based on numbers that tell you how much blocks are colored in the 9x9 squares around them. The first two types of puzzles are easy but the third one is pretty hard to learn how to solve and more time consuming. There are a few tips that are useful when playing the last puzzle type at gamefaqs and the game has a tutorial. the images aren't as nice looking like in picross, especially pictures made in the mazes, but there are 400 of each type. I think it's a good game if you need another puzzle game in your collection. Ilust Logic Ds + Colorful Logic is picross minus the animations and tiny minigames but with more stuff which is probably good. Obviously, there are also some picross like puzzles that use different colors as well but the rules are slightly different. Different colors can be connected dot to dot, unseparated by an "X" so you should only do so when the next number of dots is the same color or the whole line is completed. There is something somewhat like picross 3D where you solve smaller parts of a whole picture. These are pretty awesome and well done and I'd add them to the list if I weren't lazy. The last one is japanese though. I'd also like to say, someone play the other games I mentioned or find/good screenshots of them so we could decide if we should add them to the list. If we decide not to, I'm thinking there should be a must have/get label thingie on some games and a this game is good but not really a must have label on others unless you guys are fine to let people decide for themselves what might be good from the gosh darned big list which I'm fine with. It takes quite a while until someone reads and replies to this. Silverwilver 02:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) /v/'s recommended DS flashcarts? There's been a lot of discussion around flashcarts on /v/ recently, especially since Heart Gold/Soul Silver was dumped. We should construct a list of recommended (and not recommended) Flashcarts. There's Acekard, Cyclo DS, DSTT, R4, M3i Zero, Supercard DSOne, and many more. Personally, I would recommend the Acekard and Cyclo DS, and write up about how the R4 is outdated, and the official team is gone.RupeeClock 20:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea, but really what can you write? It boils down to: get a Cyclo or AceCard if you want to save a little money / don't care for the feature overload. What may be worth discussing is using slot-2 devices to play GBA games and so on, but information on that matter is easily aquired via google or the Cyclo forum. If you wan't to write an article, by all means do so and I'll try and help with it, but I really think that would be like loves labours lost. Especially since the talk about it will die down pretty soon. Pokemon doesn't last forever. Peace. 3yearold 20:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh true enough, certainly, but even with the passing of pokémon you will still find a lot of people using an R4 that suddenly isn't meeting their expectations, everytime they want to play /v/'s current popular DS title. I may start up a template of flashcarts to stat pros and cons of, since some flashcarts have their own pecularities, and I don't own all the models. RupeeClock 20:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's a template for the flashcart guide. Icons courtesy of this thread on GBAtemp: http://gbatemp.net/index.php?showtopic=213692 The question is, does this get added to this article, or made as a separate article? I personally would like to have everything in one place: Recommended games, upcomig games, DSi ware, Flashcarts, homebrew... But that would make the article hella long, and seeing how upcoming games now have they're own list, maybe we should make a DS homebrew page. That page would be the perfect place for Flashcarts, Slot-2 devices (if anyone can be bothered) and homebrew games and applications. You ARE pretty damn fast, by the way. 3yearold 22:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm mostly hoping to get something started here, I mostly only contribute when I feel like it. A separate page for homebrew and flashcart devices is a good idea, they're each small enough to make a large enough article together. You could probably add a small guide about microSD memory too. That's a good idea. I was kinda confused by that whole memory thing when I started using flashcarts. It's also great to see someone helping out with anything DS related here, so Brofist. 3yearold 22:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You know what? http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/DS_Homebrew I'll work on it in the next days. But for now I just added your list and put up some general markers. 3yearold 23:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to start a non-games page. Opinions? I really like the DS article, I mean with this page and gaming reviews I've found a lot of great games for my DS. It's bothering me though that there is a lot of the DS library that is pretty enjoyable/useful but is difficult to find out about because they are not "traditional" games. I'm talking about stuff like Jam Sessions, 100 Classic Books, the cookbooks, brain training stuff, etc. I've been looking for these non-games and instead of adding them to the already-long-as-it-is DS page I'd like to start a page listing good (as in useful and/or enjoyable) DS "non-games" so I'd like to know your opinion. The main problem that I see is where to draw the line between games and non-games. For my preliminary list I'm picking "games" that lack a losestate and since (afaik) sim games in general are traditionally considered games I'm leaving Simcity Creator and Nintendogs out. Preliminary list (with preliminary comments when I could think of one): LIST START 100 classic books (NA) 100 classic book collection (UK) America's Kitchen Let's Get Cooking Korg DS 10 - check Korg Plus for DSi Kanji Sonomama Rakubiki Jiten - Japanese dictionary with handwriting recognizition. DS Kageyama Method - Tadashii Kanji Kakitori-Kun - Kanji learning game. It's aimed at kids, so it's a bit unforgiving with the stroke order of your kanjis. Minagara Oreru DS Origami - Fold paper to make origami, clear animations, cool voice control. In Japanese but completely usable even if you don't know the language. DS Bimoji training - Practice japanese calligraphy, comes with a special (read: GIGANTIC) stylus. My Japanese Coach - Good for a beginner, even better if you know the basics. Decent pronunciation and a different interface than the awful interface of the rest of My Language Coach series. Nazotte Oboeru Otona no Kanji Renshuu Kaiteiban - The third entry of this great kanji practice game. Please note this series is aimed at adults, so you may want to start with Kakitori-kun. Personal Math Training Jam Sessions Jam Sessions 2 Big Brain Academy Brain Age 2 Electroplankton Art Academy - The DS game mixes both DSiWare titles Art Academy First and Second Semester, adding more reference photos and more frames for your work, but on the flipside you can't save to a SD cart as with the DSiWare ones. It's DSi compatible, so you can use the camera if you have one. Kanken DS 2 Jouyou Kanji Jiten - The second entry of the KanKen series, allegedly the best general kanji learning game out there, you should know a lot of Japanese before tackling it, though, otherwise stick with Kakitori-kun or Nazotte. Imasara Hito ni wa Kikenai Otona no Joshikiryoku Training DS - The (in)famous Japanese (infamously Japanese?) common-sense training 99 no namida - 99 stories designed to make you cry (literally, a psychologist choose the stories so you could cry and be healthier... somehow). In Japanese. LIST END 1) English is not my native language, so sorry if my grammar is a little funky sometimes. 2) As my list shows, yes, I'm a weeaboo, so sue me.. Ok, seriously now, I can see how the last two could not be recommendation-worthy, but are weird enough that personally I'd like them to be on the list. I'm OK if they don't make it, though. 3) What do you think? Games I'm missing? Games that shouldn't be here? A better definition of game? This is ridiculous and non-games shouldn't be in the vsrecommendedGAMES wiki? These titles suck and the ones that don't should go to the DS page? Nmanma 02:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Nmanma 02:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC)